Inquisitie
De Inquisitie (van het Latijn inquisitio = onderzoek), voluit: Inquisitio haereticae pravitatis (rechtbank voor ketters), was een rechtbank van de katholieke Kerk, belast met de opsporing, het onderzoek naar en het opleggen van straffen aan ketters. Naast de pauselijke inquisitie bestonden de Spaanse Inquisitie (1478-1834) en de Romeinse inquisitie (1542-1965). Het woord inquisitie komt van de Latijnse term inquisitio, onderzoek. In plaats van beschuldigingen door een partij (accusatoir proces) leidde eigen onderzoek door de rechtbank een proces in. De inquisitie van de katholieke Kerk wordt vaak ten onrechte vergeleken met de Raad van Beroerten. Deze speciale rechtbank was echter door de hertog van Alva opgericht en niet door de katholieke Kerk en was alleen in de Nederlanden actief. Ontstaan Consolidatie van de Kerk thumb|300px|De Inquisitie voorgesteld volgens [[Francisco Goya|Goya]] De keizers Theodosius de Grote (379-395) en Justinianus I (527-565) benoemden reeds bepaalde personen die de naam inquisitor (onderzoeker) droegen voor het opsporen van ketters. In de Vroege Middeleeuwen werd met relatieve openheid gesproken over de inhoud van de leer. Dit bracht met zich mee dat er verschillende interpretaties van die leer waren, wat de eenheid van de Kerk niet ten goede kwam. Augustinus zag ketterij — of heresie van het Griekse hairesis voor keuze — als afwijking van christenen van het ware geloof. Men begon dogma's vast te stellen om het ware geloof te definiëren. Met de ontwikkeling van de dogmatiek werd niet alleen duidelijk wat het ware geloof inhield, het maakte ook duidelijk wat hier niet mee overeenkwam. Afwijkende geloofsovertuigingen konden niet meer getolereerd worden en aanhangers hiervan werden vanaf de twaalfde eeuw vervolgd, wat de Persecuting Society heeft genoemd. , (1987): The Formation of a Persecuting Society: Power and Deviance in Western Europe, 950-1250, New York Vanaf de elfde eeuw waren zowel de Kerk als de grote Europese koninkrijken in staat om hun ideologieën en doelen beter te definiëren. Dit resulteerde vanaf de Gregoriaanse hervorming in een afwijzing van corruptie en verwereldlijking binnen de Kerk, maar ook in een afwijzing van groepen die afweken van die ideologieën. Dit was niet alleen de islam, maar ook bewegingen als de bulgarelli, de Waldenzen en de kathari. Andere bewegingen als de franciscanen en de humiliati werden wel erkend, waarbij niet altijd duidelijk is wat de overwegingen waren om de ene groepering wel op te nemen en de andere niet. Vervolging In 1157 werd tijdens het Concilie van Reims voor het eerst opgeroepen tot de vervolging van ketters. Op 4 november 1184 volgde het decreet van Verona (Ad Abolendam - "Met het doel af te schaffen"), waarbij Lucius III in overleg met keizer Frederik II de wereldlijke macht opriep maatregelen te nemen tegen de toen wijdverbreide ketterijen over geheel Europa, met weinig gevolg. In 1211 riep de Franse edelman Simon IV van Montfort een ‘parlement’ in het Zuid-Franse Pamiers bijeen. Simon de Montfort was de wereldlijke leider van de kruistocht tegen de katharen. Er was daarbij een probleem gerezen. De pauselijk legaat, de cisterciënser Arnaud Amaury, had gezegd: “''Hoewel ik de dood van de vijanden van Christus wens, kan ik ze, als monnik en priester, niet ter dood brengen.” Arnaud-Amaury en De Montfort vonden samen een oplossing. De kerkelijke inquisitie zou de ketters aanwijzen en een passende straf opleggen, en dan zou de wereldlijke macht de opgelegde straf uitvoeren. Er werden nog een aantal andere regels vastgelegd, de zogenaamde ‘Regels van Pamiers’. De meest invloedrijke daarvan was wel dat monniken of priesters die namens de kerk met de uitvoering van de inquisitie werden belast, boven de wereldlijke macht stonden. Ze hoefden dus geen verantwoording af te leggen voor hun daden, behalve dan aan God, en aan de bisschop in wiens diocees zij actief waren en opdracht tot inquisitoriale taken ontvingen. Met de Regels van Pamiers van 1211 werd de Inquisitie voor het eerst formeel geïnstitutionaliseerd op diocesaan niveau en werd de samenwerking tussen kerk en staat vastgelegd. Vanaf dat moment kon de inquisitie regionaal de vorm aannemen van een systematische vervolging van de katharen en andere andersdenkenden. In verschillende pauselijke decretalen werden telkens aspecten van de toepassing van de inquisitoriale methode verder uitgewerkt. Pas na de verschijning in 1234 van de decretalenverzameling van paus Gregorius IX beschikte men over een min of meer uniforme en consistente regels op dit gebied, in plaats van los overgeleverde relatief toevallig bekende relevante decretalen. De Regels van Pamiers werden op aandringen van paus Innocentius III aangescherpt op het Vierde Lateraans Concilie van 1215 en namens de hele kerk goedgekeurd. Hier werden ook een aantal religieuze groepen veroordeeld en andere erkend. Er werden decreten tegen de katharen en de Waldenzen afgekondigd. Joden moesten een geel insigne gaan dragen en ook moslims moesten onderscheidende tekenen gaan dragen. Na het pontificaat van Honorius III constateerde Gregorius IX (1227-1241) dat veel bisschoppen te laks waren bij het uitvoeren van hun inquisitoriale taak. Sommige bisschoppen maakten zelfs openlijk bezwaar tegen de inquisitie. Gregorius IX plaatste daarom de inquisiteurs direct onder pauselijk gezag. Daardoor konden zelfs bisschoppen voor de inquisitie worden gedaagd. Om willekeurige vervolgingen te vermijden, vertrouwde Gregorius IX in 1232 de taak van de inquisitie toe aan de pas opgerichte orde der dominicanen. Daarmee was de inquisitie nu geheel formeel bevestigd en geïnstalleerd. In 1237 belastte de paus ook de franciscanen met de inquisitie. De katharen waren hier het eerste slachtoffer van, maar ook de Joden — die bij Augustinus weliswaar een aparte status hadden, maar wel bescherming genoten — leprozen en homoseksuelen werden al snel het slachtoffer. Dit was de schaduwzijde van de economische expansie en de nieuwe spiritualiteit. In 1243 besloot paus Innocentius IV dat bij de verhoren van verdachten ook marteling was toegestaan. De inquisitie vormde van toen af aan, onder rechtstreeks toezicht van de paus, een ontzagwekkende, nagenoeg onaantastbare macht, niet alleen van de Kerk over het volk, maar ook binnen de Kerk zelf. Toch was de inquisitie in zekere zin afhankelijk van de wereldlijke macht. Zoals overeengekomen bij de Regels van Pamiers had de inquisitie enkel de bevoegdheid om te onderzoeken en straffen op te leggen, maar niet om de straf uit te voeren. Toen later de wereldlijke macht niet meer aan de uitvoering van de straf wilde meewerken, zoals dat tenslotte ook grondwettelijk werd bepaald door de scheiding van kerk en staat, werd de kerkelijke inquisitie feitelijk machteloos bij het vervolgen van andersdenkenden buiten de Kerk. De macht van de inquisitie beperkte zich toen tot de geleerden binnen de eigen Kerk. Tijdens de 16e eeuwse reformatie zou de bereidheid of de weigering van de wereldlijke macht mee te werken aan de vervolging van de protestanten een beslissende factor worden in het succes of het falen van de reformatie in verschillende landen. Paus Paulus III richtte in 1542 de ''Congregatio Romanae et Universalis Inquisitionis op waardoor de inquisitie in de verschillende landen gecentraliseerd werd. Werkwijze thumb|200px|Pijnlijk verhoor, oorsprong onbekend De Inquisitie ging in Zuid-Frankrijk bij de vervolging van de katharen als volgt te werk: een delegatie van de inquisitie kwam aan in een dorp of stad. De pastoor werd gevraagd de hele gemeenschap samen te roepen in de kerk. Iedereen kwam, want door afwezigheid zou men zichzelf verdacht maken. Daar werd de gemeenschap toegesproken door de inquisiteurs, en opgeroepen tot berouw. De biecht werd afgenomen, en kleine opbiechtingen van ketterij werden makkelijk vergeven, indien men maar berouw toonde én oprechtheid, namelijk door twee andere ketters aan te geven. Dit veroorzaakte een kettingreactie van verdachtmakingen. De ernstige gevallen van ketterij werden op een lijst gezet. Hierna ging er een hele poos voorbij, tot men de verdachten dagvaardde. Tussen de dagvaarding en de presentatie van de gedagvaarde voor het tribunaal ging er weer een hele poos voorbij, zodat de verdachte goed kon nadenken over wat men hem precies zou willen of kunnen vragen. Over de beschuldiging werd hij in het ongewisse gelaten, ook tijdens zijn verhoor, zodat hij zeer lang in onzekerheid verkeerde. Pas na een zeer lang gesprek, alles nauwkeurig genoteerd in dossiers, als de verdachte zichzelf bijna verraden had, kwam de beschuldiging van ketterij boven water. Vaak was het dan te laat, want de verdachte werd dan met zijn eigen uitlatingen geconfronteerd. Straffen bij de vervolging van de katharen thumb|200px|De paus en de groot-inquisiteur, Museum van Schone Kunsten van Bordeaux, 1882 Wie bij de vervolging van de katharen zijn ketterse overtuiging had bekend en afgezworen, en ook andere ketters had aangebracht, werd meestal tot lichte straffen veroordeeld, zoals een verplichte bedevaart. Alle anderen konden tot zeer zware straffen veroordeeld worden, zelfs voor kleine overtredingen. De straf die de inquisiteur na de verhoren uitsprak, werd zelden gemotiveerd, maar dit gold ook voor andere rechters. Studies van de ondervragingen tonen aan dat de bestraffingen met grote willekeur werden uitgedeeld. De gevangenisstraf kon verschillende vormen aannemen. De lichtste was de veroordeling au mur large, een soort open gevangenis in een ruimte met andere gevangenen, waar men familieleden op bezoek kon krijgen. Als ze het overleefden, werden ze na een aantal jaren vrijgelaten. Een feitelijk doodvonnis was de veroordeling au mur strict, waarbij voeten en handen met ketenen aan de muur vastgeklonken werden in een kleine cel. Tot de brandstapel werden alleen degenen veroordeeld die weigerden hun ketterse overtuiging af te zweren, en zij die na afzwering weer tot de ketterij waren teruggekeerd, de zogeheten relapsi. Hoofddoelstelling van de inquisitie was echter niet om te straffen, maar om te bekeren. Praktisch alle middelen, tot aan marteling toe, werden aangewend om de verdwaalde schapen weer tot de kudde te doen terugkeren. De inquisiteur had zijn werk goed gedaan als een ketter in het openbaar zijn dwaling bekende, deze afzwoer, het gezag van de Kerk erkende, en zijn penitentie dankbaar aanvaardde als een mogelijkheid om weer met God in het reine te komen. Daarvan werd een plechtige religieuze gebeurtenis gemaakt, meestal op een zondag, in aanwezigheid van de plaatselijke bestuurders, bisschoppen en abten. Deze gebeurtenis heette een acte-de-foi, acte van geloof. In het kader van de Spaanse Inquisitie werd de plechtigheid van de autodafe gekoppeld aan de eventuele terechtstelling van terdoodveroordeelden. Inquisitie in Europa (ca. 1380-1750) [[Bestand:Verscheiden wijzen van pijnigen bij de inquisitie gebruikelijk.jpg|thumb|300px|''"Verscheiden wijzen van pijnige, bij de inquisitie gebruikelijk", kopergravure uit de 18e eeuw, oorsprong onbekend]] Na ca. 1380 waren Dominicaanse inquisiteurs actief in het vervolgen van heksen. Na 1600 werd het voortouw bij deze vervolgingen overgenomen door de Jezuïeten. Na ca. 1520 probeerden absolutistische vorsten de wetgeving te centraliseren op een voor hen gunstige manier. De oude accusatoire rechtspraak werd daarbij grotendeels vervangen door de inquisitoire rechtspraak die een vervolg was van de kerkelijke inquisitie en zich baseerde op het Romeinse recht. Het inquisitoire recht werd de dominante vorm van rechtspraak in vrijwel geheel Europa, behalve in Engeland. Vaak wordt dit inquisitoire recht ook wel ‘inquisitie’ genoemd. Accusatoir recht was een soort wedstrijd tussen de partijen onder een relatief passieve rechter. Beide partijen konden getuigen oproepen. Als het om hekserij ging, was er een aanklacht nodig van iemand die zich door de “heks” benadeeld voelde. De aanklager liep het risico om de zaak te verliezen en een smaadproces tegen zich te krijgen. Het hing er vaak vanaf hoeveel getuigen de partijen op wisten te roepen (ofwel hoe geliefd ze waren in de gemeenschap). Inquisitoir recht gaf de aanklager veel meer mogelijkheden. * Rechter en aanklager waren dezelfde persoon. De rechter kon zelf op onderzoek uitgaan en de aanklacht formuleren * Confrontatie met de aanklager was niet mogelijk, de aanklacht kon anoniem gedaan worden * De zittingen konden geheim zijn * De beschuldigde kon onbeperkt vastgehouden worden tot aan het proces * De beschuldigde hoefde de aanklacht niet te vernemen * Marteling was toegestaan en na 1570 werden de aanvankelijk in het systeem ingebouwde beveiligingen (om de verdachte te beschermen tegen willekeurige marteling) vrijwel geheel losgelaten * De beschuldigde mocht geen advocaat hebben * De beschuldigde mocht geen getuigen oproepen * De beschuldigde mocht de getuigen van de aanklager niet ondervragen * Een aanklacht vanuit het volk was na 1590 niet langer nodig. Men hoefde zelfs niet meer te bewijzen dat de heks iemand kwaad had gedaan * Hoger beroep was onmogelijk Deze wetswijziging viel samen met een spirituele hervorming, die de angst voor zonde, de duivel en de hel aanwakkerde. Daardoor werden de heksen na 1450 beschuldigd van het sluiten van een pact met de duivel en na 1560 ook nog van het vrijwillig hebben van geslachtsgemeenschap met de duivel op de heksensabbatten. Tijdens de marteling werden de heksen gedwongen om de namen van andere deelnemers aan de sabbat te noemen. Deze werden opgepakt en gedwongen meer namen te noemen. Zo ontstonden na 1580 de beruchte massaprocessen die vele tienduizenden het leven hebben gekost, vooral in Duitsland en Frankrijk. Frankrijk Paus Paulus IV (1557) en de koningen Frans I en Hendrik II van Frankrijk gebruikten de inquisitie tot onderdrukking van de hugenoten. Een buitengewone rechtbank (''chambre ardente) werd tot vervolging en bestraffing van ketters ingesteld. Frans II droeg die taak in 1559 aan het Parlement van Parijs op. In 1772 hield de inquisitie in Frankrijk voorgoed op te bestaan. Spanje Hoe afhankelijk de inquisitie was van de wereldlijke macht, is het meest zichtbaar geworden tijdens de Spaanse Inquisitie: De koning van het net één geworden Spanje gebruikte in de zestiende eeuw de inquisitie om met dwang religieuze eenheid op te leggen. De inquisitie werd daarmee tot een zuiver politiek machtsmiddel. In Spanje werden reeds sedert de 13de eeuw de Katharen uit Aragón verbannen. De joden en Moren, in de 14de eeuw tot het christendom bekeerd, bleven dikwijls in het geheim trouw aan het voorvaderlijk geloof. Om hen te dwingen werd de Spaanse inquisitie nieuw ingericht door Ferdinand II en Isabella, met de toestemming van paus Sixtus IV (1 november 1478) en ook ingevoerd in die delen van het Spaanse rijk waar zij vroeger niet bestaan had. Zij zagen in de invoering van de inquisitie een uitmuntend middel om de macht van de leenadel en van de geestelijkheid te dwarsbomen en het koninklijke gezag uit te breiden. Zo werd de Spaanse inquisitie dus een koninklijke instelling. Ferdinand en Isabella benoemden in 1480 twee inquisitoren, die zij in 1483 vervingen door de nog strengere inquisiteur-generaal Tomás de Torquemada, prior van de dominicanen te Segovia. Paus Sixtus IV bevestigde Torquemada in zijn ambt als geloofsrechter over Castilië en León en onderwierp ook Aragón, Valencia en Sicilië aan zijn gezag. In alle hoofdplaatsen werden nu geloofsrechtbanken gesticht; de gevangenissen ontvingen de naam van heilige huizen (casas santas). Anders dan bij de eerdere vervolging van de katharen is het aantal mensen dat daadwerkelijk op de brandstapel eindigde wegens een veroordeling door de Spaanse Inquisitie, kleiner dan vaak wordt gedacht. In haar meest gruwelijke vijftig jaar voerde de Spaanse inquisitie 44.000 processen. Daarvan eindigde volgens de meest recente historische schattingen 1,6 % met een terdoodveroordeling: ongeveer 700 mensen. Dat percentage lag lager dan bij contemporaine wereldlijke rechtbanken. In Spanje had de kerkelijke Spaanse inquisitie een zeer matigende invloed op de heksenvervolging. Er kwamen wel aanklachten uit het volk, maar de Spaanse inquisitie steunde die nauwelijksHenry Kamen, The Spanish Inquisition. A Historical Revision, Yale University Press, 1998. In 1611 kwam er een publicatie van pater Alonso de Salazar, een rechter van de Spaanse inquisitie. Hij had de heksensabbat zoals twee jaar eerder beschreven door Pierre de Lancre laten 'naspelen' door heksen die bekend hadden (waaronder vele kinderen). Van hun verhalen bleek niets te kloppen met de werkelijkheid en bovendien waren ze met elkaar in tegenspraak. Ook had hij de veronderstelde hallucinogene zalven op dieren getest en het bleken onschuldige middeltjes te zijn. De Spaanse inquisitie was al nauwelijks geïnteresseerd in de heksenjacht omdat 1) men qua zondebok vodoende had aan de Joden en de Moslims, 2) Spanje een grote traditie had van vijanden buiten het Christendom, maar slechts een kleine traditie van vijanden binnen het Christendom zoals ketters (en later heksen). Na het uitkomen van het rapport van Salazar werden er in Spanje geen heksen meer vervolgdServants of Satan, The Age of the Witch Hunts, Joseph Klaits, Indiana university press 1985, ISBN 0-253-35182-0, Gedeeltelijk digitaal raadpleegbaar Het verbond van heks en duivel, Lène Dresen-Coenders, Ambo 1983 ISBN 90 263 0585 0 Ook digitaal raadpleegbaar Religion and the decline of magic, Keith Thomas, (1971), Penguin Books 1991, ISBN 978-0-14-013744-6. In de 18de eeuw verloor de inquisitie in Spanje geleidelijk haar gezag en de autodafe's werden zeldzamer. Koning Karel III verbood de inquisitie een vonnis te vellen zonder zijn verlof. Koning Jozef Bonaparte hief de inquisitie op 4 december 1808 op. Ferdinand VII herstelde haar weliswaar na zijn terugkeer in 1814, maar in 1834 werd zij in geheel Spanje definitief opgeheven en haar goederen werden door een Koninklijk Besluit van 1836 tot betaling van de staatsschuld besteed. Portugal In Portugal werd de inquisitie in 1536 ingevoerd, doch pas na 1547 kon zij ongehinderd haar gang gaan. De opperste rechtbank bevond zich te Lissabon. De grootinquisiteur werd door de koning benoemd en door de paus in zijn waardigheid bevestigd. De Portugese inquisitie is in de loop van haar bestaan meermalen in conflict gekomen zowel met de koninklijke macht (o.a. met Johan IV, die zich in 1649 tegen het systeem van de ongebreidelde confiscaties verzette) als met Rome (o.a. met paus Innocentius XI, die de inquisitie van 1678 tot 1681 geschorst heeft). De Portugezen brachten de inquisitie naar Indië, waar zij haar zetel had te Goa. In de 18e eeuw werd haar macht beperkt door minister Pombal. Koning Johan VI schafte de inquisitie in 1821 af, niet alleen in Portugal, maar ook in Brazilië en Indië. Italië In Italië bestond de inquisitie reeds vroeg. Zij werd er reeds ingesteld door Gregorius IX in 1235, maar vooral Paulus IV (1476-1559) gebruikte haar in de strijd tegen het protestantisme. Engeland In Engeland bleef de rechtspraak voornamelijk accusatoir en kregen ideeën als de heksensabbat weinig volgelingen. In Engeland werd ook veel minder gemarteld. Het aantal slachtoffers van de heksenwaan was hier 500-1000. Heilig Officie en Congregatie voor de Geloofsleer Paus Pius X wijzigde de naam van de Congregatio Romanae et Universalis Inquisitionis in 1908 in Sanctum Officium (het Heilig Officie) en door paus Paulus VI in 1965 in Congregatie voor de Geloofsleer. Dit laatste gebeurde onder invloed van het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie. Daar maakte een grote groep concilievaders, onder aanvoering van de Keulse aartsbisschop Joseph Frings bezwaar tegen de werkwijze van het Heilig Officie, dat zich aan willekeur en aan het beschuldigen van mensen zonder recht op wederhoor, te buiten zou gaan. Paus Paulus VI vaardigde op 7 december 1965, de voorlaatste dag van het Concilie, een motu proprio (Integrae Servandae) uit, waarmee het Heilig Officie veranderde in de Congregatie voor de Geloofsleer. Volgens de paus was geloofsverdediging (...) in deze tijd het best gediend met het bevorderen van goede theologie. Daarom moest de nieuwe congregatie het positieve accentueren, in plaats van het negatieve, aanmoedigen in plaats van veroordelen en nieuwe bronnen aanboren. De Congregatie kreeg ook nadrukkelijk de taak om bijeenkomsten te organiseren over omstreden kwesties.Peter Hebblethwaite, Het Vaticaan. De kleinste grootmacht ter wereld, Ambo, Baarn, 1987, ISBN 90 263 0829 9, p. 88 Tijdens de homilie op 12 maart 2000 verwees paus Johannes Paulus II onrechtstreeks naar gebeurtenissen tijdens de Inquisitie en vroeg hij naar aanleiding van het Jubeljaar 2000 vergeving voor het gebruik van geweld dat sommigen in dienst van de waarheid hebben gebruikt.Dag van de Vergiffenis in het Jubeljaar 2000, homilie van paus Johannes Paulus II, 12 maart 2000 Literatuur * Guy Testas en Jean Testas, L'inquisition, Que sais-je ?, Presses Universitaires de France, 1969 * G. S. Williams (ed.), On the Inconstancy of Witches:Pierre de Lancre's Tableau de l'inconstance des mauvais anges et demons (1612), Turnhout 2006, Brepols Publishers, ISBN 978-2-503-52294-4 * G.W. Knutsen, 'Servants of Satan and Masters of Demons. The Spanish Inquisitio', Turnhout 2009, Brepols Publishers, ISBN 978-2-503-52861-8 Zie ook * Congregatie voor de Geloofsleer * Spaanse Inquisitie * Heksenhamer Externe links * Inquisition, Catholic Encyclopedia, 1913 * De inquisitie en de katharen overgenomen uit de Katharen en de val van Montségur, Bram Moerland, ISBN 90-6271-922-8, uitgeverij Synthese, Den Haag * Catharisme, hérésies médiévales et inédits Website van Jean Duvernoy met o.a. transcripties van in het Latijn vertaalde verhoren in de Languedoc (Franse toelichting) Bronnen en noten Categorie:Inquisitie af:Inkwisisie an:Enquesición ar:محاكم التفتيش arz:محاكم التفتيش ast:Inquisición ba:Инквизиция be:Святая інквізіцыя bg:Инквизиция bs:Inkvizicija ca:Inquisició cs:Inkvizice da:Inkvisition de:Inquisition el:Ιερά Εξέταση en:Inquisition eo:Inkvizicio es:Inquisición et:Inkvisitsioon eu:Inkisizioa fa:تفتیش عقاید fi:Inkvisitio fr:Inquisition fy:Ynkwisysje gl:Inquisición he:אינקוויזיציה hr:Inkvizicija hu:Inkvizíció hy:Ինկվիզիցիա id:Inkuisisi io:Inquiziciono it:Inquisizione ja:異端審問 ko:종교 재판 lt:Inkvizicija lv:Inkvizīcija mk:Инквизиција nn:Inkvisisjonen no:Inkvisisjonen oc:Inquisicion pl:Inkwizycja pt:Inquisição qu:Inkisisyun ro:Inchiziţie ru:Святая инквизиция scn:Santa Nquisizzioni sh:Inkvizicija simple:Inquisition sk:Inkvizícia sl:Inkvizicija sq:Inkuizicioni sr:Инквизиција sv:Inkvisitionen tr:Engizisyon uk:Інквізиція zh:異端裁判所